


Sweet Dreams, Peridot

by weedle_writes_gay_stuff



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weedle_writes_gay_stuff/pseuds/weedle_writes_gay_stuff
Summary: When Lapis invites her to share the hammock and comfort her, Peridot has some unexpected unconscious mental projections. Fluffy Lapidot oneshot.





	Sweet Dreams, Peridot

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering about continuity, this is set at some point between Room for Ruby and Raising the Barn. Anyway, enjoy your fluff!

The barn was fairly silent, the only sounds coming from outside, a chirruping of the crickets and birds here and there breaking the long periods of tranquil quietness. Inside it, its three inhabitants were fairly sedate too. Pumpkin was curled up snoozing in the corner. Peridot was Cheeping away on her tablet, thinking up Pierrcy headcanons and sharing them with the world, or at least the part of the world that followed her. And Lapis was resting comfortably in a hammock, her face turned to the wall and a soft snoozing occasionally coming from her.

While pondering more ideas she could write, Peridot momentarily looked up at the blue gem in the hammock, watching her sway gently here and there. The top of her teardrop-shaped gem and the pretty bow at the back of her top could be seen from under the covers, and how she snoozed like this transfixed Peridot. Admittedly that was pretty normal- how pretty Lapis was impressed her in general. But for some reason seeing her sleeping like this was even more fascinating to her.

Not wanting to make her uncomfortable if she were to see her doing this somehow, Peridot looked down at her tablet again, wondering whether she should Cheep about it. But before she could, she heard a tired yawn from the hammock. Lapis turned around and looked at her hazily. “Lapis?” she said confusedly.

“Hey,” Lapis mumbled in reply. She slowly clambered out of the hammock and sat down next to the green gem.

“This is surprising,” Peridot noted. “Usually you remain motionless in the hammock for several hours longer.”

“I had a nightmare,” Lapis replied. Peridot looked at her confusedly, and she explained, “Steven told me that’s what it’s called when you have a scary dream that makes you uncomfortable.”

“Was it about...” asked Peridot, her voice trailing off. Lapis’s silence clued her in, and she gently moved up to the blue gem and hugged her, whispering, “It’s OK. She can’t hurt you anymore.”

“Thanks,” Lapis answered quietly, tightening her grip on Peridot’s back a little before the green gem motioned to end their hug. A thought popped into Lapis’s head, and she considered it for a moment while Peridot attended to her tablet. “I have an idea,” she said softly.

“Hm?” came the reply.

“Do you think you could cuddle with me so I don’t have another nightmare?” Lapis asked.

Peridot was unsure how her presence would make this happen, but decided it would be the most comforting thing to do. “Of course,” she replied, smiling a little. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t interested in the prospect of cuddling with Lapis.  
“Wow, thanks,” Lapis grinned, and she gently took Peridot’s hand and led her to the hammock, letting her climb in first. She followed and cuddled up around her, hugging Peridot to her softly.

Peridot blushed a little at feeling Lapis’s soft arms around her and her warm face snuggled into her neck. After a few seconds, she asked quietly, “Uh... do you think I have dreams?”

“Maybe you do,” Lapis answered, her voice indicating she was far more comfortable like this than she had been before. That thought sort of flattered Peridot and made her feel this was worth her while, as did the quiet satisfied noise Lapis made as she started to doze off.

To her surprise, the warm blanket, the gentle rocking of the hammock and Lapis’s soft cuddling were starting to get to Peridot. Gems didn’t really need sleep, of course. It was merely a lifestyle choice, and one Peridot had never quite understood. What was the point of lying stationary for hours when you could spend that time working or something like that? She respected Lapis’s need for it, of course, but it confused her. Now, though, it was starting to make sense. This was really nice!

Before long, her eyes started getting heavy, and Peridot started to drift off to sleep.

*

For a few minutes, there was nothing. When Peridot could see again, what she saw was hazy. Soon she noticed a grinning human boy, running in the opposite direction to her but guiding her to follow him. Steven?

When he stopped running, he had arrived in a sprawling cityscape. It looked like nothing she’d ever seen on Homeworld. Slowly, she realized... this must be Empire City. She’d seen the pictures Steven had shown her from when he and his father went on a trip there, but seeing it for herself was even more incredible. It was beyond what she’d ever imagined!

And before she knew it, Lapis was there too, not in her usual top and skirt but in a dapper tuxedo like Steven had had. She doffed her hat and put out her hand, and transfixed, Peridot took it and followed her into a hotel. Glancing back to see Steven waving to them, Peridot turned back to face Lapis and saw a happy smirk on her face.

They took the elevator up to the top of the building, still holding hands, and Lapis asked quietly, “Would you like to kiss?” Peridot’s cheeks flushed at the thought, and she nodded shyly before Lapis leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips. She kissed back and clutched Lapis’s hands in hers, not wanting this to stop.

Finally, a ding denoted the elevator had reached the top floor, and when they stepped into their room, Lapis walked to the wardrobe and pulled out a gorgeous yellow sundress. “That’s so pretty,” Peridot said hazily. “Is it for you?”

“Nope, the suit is for me,” Lapis explained. “This is for you! ...if you want it, I mean.” Peridot blushed, a little unsure what to think. She’d never really tried wearing a dress before; peridots weren’t supposed to wear them. But when she had taken it, turned around and put it on in front of the mirror, she was amazed how good it looked. “You look so pretty,” Lapis smiled as she looked over her shoulder, beaming. Peridot had to admit, she loved how she looked in this dress. “Now, come with me,” Lapis requested, putting out her hand again and leading Peridot to the balcony.

Lapis gestured for Peridot to sit in her arms, and she gingerly did so. Once Lapis was carrying her bridal-style, she spread her elegant, watery wings and flapped them majestically, soaring away from the balcony and carefully cradling Peridot in her arms. From her vantage point, Peridot could see every wonderful landmark in Empire City, but more importantly, she could see Lapis’s joyful face, grinning with delight at sharing this with Peridot.

And she barely seemed to have to exert any difficulty to carry Peridot like this somehow. She was strong and confident and comforting, treating Peridot to a wonderful time and sharing it with her lovingly. At last, Lapis set her down on a far-off rooftop, another one with a gorgeous view of Empire City, and suddenly wrapped her arms round Peridot and kissed her once again. When their kiss broke, Lapis leaned in and whispered softly, “You’re such a beautiful meep morp.” Peridot blushed hard and kissed her right back.

*

Peridot awoke with a start, looking at the blue gem behind her and blushing hard. She tried not to wriggle too much, not wanting to awake her, but instead lay there contentedly, a silly grin on her face, watching as the sun slowly began to rise in the sky through the barn’s windows.

Eventually she heard a loud yawn from behind her, and as Lapis started to wake up, Peridot turned to face her, eagerly declaring, “Lapis! Lapis! I had a dream last night! And you were in it!”

“Aww, really?” Lapis replied surprisedly. “That’s awesome! To be honest... you were in my dream last night, too.”

“That’s amazing!” Peridot chuckled, cuddling Lapis gently. “I’m so glad we did this!”

“Wow, thanks,” Lapis giggled, hugging her back and looking down at her with a much more relaxed smile. But to her surprise, she noticed Peridot was blushing a little. “Um... are you OK?”

“Well...” Peridot paused, not sure whether to do what she had wanted. “Did your dream involve anything like... this?” As she finished her sentence, she leaned in to Lapis and tried to kiss her. To her surprise, Lapis responded in kind, gently cupping her cheeks as they kissed softly, their lips pecking each other affectionately a few times.

“Yeah, I think it did,” Lapis grinned. “To be honest, I’ve kinda had dreams like that before. I just... didn’t know how to tell you.”

“Really?” replied Peridot. Lapis nodded shyly. “That’s so cool!” she smiled, cuddling her again. As the two gems huddled together, Peridot said softly, “Maybe we should sleep together more often.”

“I’d love that,” Lapis smiled, more relaxed and comfortable than she’d been for a very long time. “Just one thing.”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t tell people we’re ‘sleeping together’,” Lapis requested jokily. “I kinda told Amethyst I was thinking of doing that, and she said it doesn’t mean what I thought it meant.”

The two of them laughed a bit, huddled together and dreamily content in each other’s company.


End file.
